The present invention relates to a control system for an agricultural vehicle.
Many field operations (in particular cultivation) require the driver to repeat a set of operations each time he traverses the field and turns the tractor at a headland. As implements become more complicated these repeated operations become monotonous and tiring. Tractors that have some or all of these operations under electronic control lend themselves to the automation of this repetitive task.
Several HTS (Headland Turn Sequence) systems have been developed by tractor manufacturers with the aim of reducing the number of repetitive movements that the driver is required to perform. These systems range from simple automatic disabling of the PTO (power take-off shaft) when the hitch is raised to recording and playback of a complex sequence of operations. Systems differ in the way in which the sequence is recorded and played back and the aim of the present invention is to provide a control system that allows experienced vehicle drivers a degree of control over the recording and playing back of sequences while also permitting fully automated operation, which is more suitable for inexperienced drivers.